The term streaming media describes the playback of media on a playback device, where the media is stored on a server and continuously sent to the playback device over a network during playback. Typically, the playback device stores a sufficient quantity of media in a buffer at any given time during playback to prevent disruption of playback due to the playback device completing playback of all the buffered media prior to receipt of the next portion of media. In many instances, content is divided into multiple streams. For example, content can be divided into audio, video, and subtitle streams and some streams can be encoded as alternative streams that are suitable for different network connection bandwidths or comply with specific geographic restrictions and/or other restrictions.
Adaptive bit rate streaming or adaptive streaming involves detecting the present streaming conditions (e.g. the user's network bandwidth and CPU capacity) in real time and adjusting the quality of the streamed media accordingly by selecting between different streams encoded for use at different network connection data rates. Typically, the source media is encoded at multiple bitrates and the playback device or client switches between streaming the different encodings depending on available resources.
Adaptive streaming solutions typically utilize either Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), published by the Internet Engineering Task Force and the World Wide Web Consortium as RFC 2616 to stream media between a server and a playback device. HTTP is a stateless protocol that enables a playback device to request a byte range within a file. HTTP is described as stateless, because the server is not required to record information concerning the state of the playback device requesting information or the byte ranges requested by the playback device in order to respond to requests received from the playback device.
In adaptive streaming systems, the source media is typically stored on a media server as a top level index file pointing to a number of alternate streams that contain the actual video and audio data. Each stream is typically stored in one or more container files. Different adaptive streaming solutions typically utilize different index and media containers. The Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) developed by the World Wide Web Consortium is utilized to create indexes in several adaptive streaming solutions including IIS Smooth Streaming developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and Rash Dynamic Streaming developed by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. HTTP Adaptive Bitrate Streaming developed by Apple Computer Incorporated of Cupertino, Calif. implements index files using an extended M3U playlist file (.M3U8), which is a text file containing a list of URIs that typically identify a media container file. The most commonly used media container formats are the MP4 container format specified in MPEG-4 Part 14 (i.e. ISO/IEC 14496-14) and the MPEG transport stream (TS) container specified in MPEG-2 Part 1 (i.e. ISO/IEC Standard 13818-1). The MP4 container format is utilized in IIS Smooth Streaming and Rash Dynamic Streaming. The TS container is used in HTTP Adaptive Bitrate Streaming.
The Matroska container is a media container developed as an open standard project by the Matroska non-profit organization of Aussonne, France. The Matroska container is based upon Extensible Binary Meta Language (EBML), which is a binary derivative of the Extensible Markup Language (XML). Decoding of the Matroska container is supported by many consumer electronics (CE) devices. The DivX Plus file format developed by DivX, LLC of San Diego, Calif. utilizes an extension of the Matroska container format (i.e. is based upon the Matroska container format, but includes elements that are not specified within the Matroska format).
The term Digital. Rights Management (DRM) is utilized to describe access control technologies that are used to control access to and/or copying of digital content. DRM systems typically involve the use of cryptographic information to control access to or protect a piece of content. Content protection is typically achieved using cryptographic information such as (but not limited to) one or more encryption keys to encrypt some or all of the content. An important component of most DRM systems is a mechanism for securely providing cryptographic information to authorized playback devices for use in accessing protected content. The protected content cannot be accessed without the cryptographic data and ideally the cryptographic data is bound to specific playback devices and cannot be readily used by unauthorized playback devices or is securely provided to the playback devices (often on a session basis).